Ragnarok: The End Of The World
by Starlight102
Summary: Loki is now in Asgardian prison, under watch by Thor, his brother. Meanwhile, the Jotun's had decided to declare war on Asgard for what Loki had done to them and their world. When the war gets pushed onto Earth, The Avengers must regroup and fight to protect the earth before it perishes.
1. Shackles

**AN: **This story takes place after the Avengers has finished and Loki is back on Asgard awating trial.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Shackles.**

* * *

The beautiful planes of Asgard looked peaceful once more. The golden palace beamed with power as Odin took watch over his world. Thor had successfully transported Loki back to Asgard for trials.

"I hope they are fair in the trials, my brother", Thor sighed as he paced the damp, dark holding cell where Loki was being kept. It wasn't much, but then it was a cell and the guards didn't really care for the appearance as only thugs and low lives would be the inhabitants in any case. The was an old musky smell creeping around the cell sat in the corner of the room, frustrated and angry. His bright green eyes penetrated the darkness.

"But you must know, your actions were unsanctioned and you must be punished for bringing terror to a peaceful planet", Thor continued, running his hands through his long golden hair. Had Loki not been gagged and restrained, he would have surely had a sarcastic comment to retaliate with.

Instead, he sat, quietly. He was going to break out of the prison. He was a god, and no one could keep him against his will, even if they were family.

Thor stood in silence, overlooking the cell and he watched Loki. They were once brothers, who both had dreams of ruling Asgard together. Thor couldn't understand what had gone wrong with Loki and part of him still felt for his brother. Though he had to be realistic and remember what Loki had done to Manhattan, and what he and the Avengers had done to stop him.

A huge horn sound broke the silence over Asgard. It was a high, loud horn that was almost painful to hear. Thor brought his hands to his ears to try and muffle some of the sound from deafening him for good. Loki stood up and brought his hands onto the rusty bars of his cage and looked at Thor, scanning him with his luscious eyes.

Thor quickly stepped into action and ran to Heimdall, who was looking very upset and adgitated. Odin and Frigg were stood in the Portal room, which would lead out over the temporary BiFrost bridge.

"What is it Heimdall?", Thor asked curiously. His father, Odin, looked most upset and held his head in his hands. Heimdall turned to Thor, looking defeated and tired.

"I have been given a message. A warning.. by Gullinkambi...", Heimdall began, almost pausing at the terror that was filling his body. Odin shifted in his seat. Thor was confused. He turned to his father.

"What does this mean?", Thor asked, raising his eye brows, hoping his father could clear up his confusion.

"It means... Ragnarok is starting... we must prepare at once!", Odin stood up, pointing towards the bridge sternly. "The war has been brought to our lands by the Jotuns.. due to your brothers hand... this... Thor...", Odin said, approaching his son and placed both hands on Thor's strong shoulders. "is the end of the world".


	2. The Party Is Over

**Chapter 2: The Party Is Over.**

* * *

In Manhattan, the streets had been cleaned of Loki's mess and people were getting their lives back together. Some people were still missing, and some people had given up hope of ever finding their loved ones. People just wanted to move on, to live their lives.

The Avengers had since tried to go on holiday in Hawaii, to get away from all the stress that the battle had caused them. Clint had been having some trouble with his memory since Natasha had given him a good recalibration, as she called it. Bits and pieces were shady and some memories would flash back at Clint, without warning. He would shake them off and try to ignore them but sometimes the images were too strong, to harsh for him to forget. Clint had forgotten what a good night's sleep was.

The sun was rising gently over the island of Honolulu and Clint was stood on the beach front, his toes dipping into the water. The waves crashed gently into each other. The very sound soothed him, allowed him to find peace. Clint would shut his eyes and let the sound just take over his body, and relax him. He was broken from his daydream when a hand gently touched him on the shoulder. He glanced over to see Natasha. A small smile grew on his face. She stood by his side.

"You enjoying the sunrise?", she asked him, staring out into the golden orange sky ahead of them. He didn't want her worrying that the past few nights he hadn't slept so he quickly made up a lie, he was good at that.

"Yeah. Besides, I couldn't handle listening to Tony and Banner discussing how they were going to turn the cabin into a hovering rocket", Clint sighed, not taking his eyes off of the glorious sun.

"I hear ya", Natasha agreed. "Though I think they have just come to a decision on who is going to be the pilot, and by that I mean that Tony has bribed Banner with some kind of technology. He's good at that", Natasha laughed. "Now Tony and Steve making breakfast..". They stood and watched the sun rise a little longer.

"Hey, lovebirds!", Tony shouted and both Clint and Natasha turned back to the cabin to see Tony wearing an apron and carrying a pan in his hands.

"We've got a message from Fury. He seems angry. I told him we were on holiday but he was quite insistent. He has something important to tell us. Oh, and by the way..", Tony continued, waving a metal pan in the air above his head. "Long story short but Steve kinda ruined the back side of the cabin...nothing too serious, I just suggest we eat out from now on", Tony added, nodding his head as he spoke. He turned to walk back into the cabin, which now had black smoke arising from the rooftop.

"Fury sounds urgent.. we should go and see what he wants", Natasha said, walking back towards the cabin, hand in hand with Clint. He agreed, though he was a little more curious to see what Steve had done to the kitchen and was already thinking of ways to tease him for it.

As they walked into the cabin, a gust of thick black smoke made its way through the house. Clint picked up the pace and ran towards the back part of the cabin. Steve was very quiet and covered in a black and white powder from both the fire extinguisher and the burnt pieces of the cooker. Clint hid his laugh behind his hand. Luckily he had his black sunglasses on so Steve couldn't see his eyes.

"The instructions on the cooking device were not very clear", Steve began in an innocent tone, looking over to the cooker. "Tony was watching as I ignited the small centre with fire, only.. it didn't go according to plan", he continued to explain.

Tony quickly ushered the group into the living room where a big screen was waiting for them. "Cooking class will have to wait I'm afraid, Fury's on the line", Tony explained to the group and they all fought for a spot on the couch. Steve and Bruce had to sit on the floor, slightly annoyed.

The image on the screen flickered and Nick Fury was stood, with a concerned expression on his face.

"Hello group. How have your holidays been going?", he asked rhetorically.

"Stark blew up the kitchen", Bruce shouted, pointing to the kitchen area. Tony threw his hands in the air in defence.

"I did not! It was Captain Sparky over here. I was merely... assisting...", Tony replied.

"Well I'm happy you're all having fun. I'm sorry to have to cut it short..", Nick explained sarcastically. The ruffling of papers could be heard as Fury got his information ready for the group.

"As you know, Loki is in prison on Asgard and we have been informed of an upcoming attack on Earth. That means you guys need to gear up and get back to SHIELD for a further briefing", Nick explained.

"Do we know who is behind the attacks?", Bruce asked both confidently and confused. Nick was hesitant before he answered and pursed his lips before talking.

"The Jotuns... they plan to attack Asgard in retaliation for Loki's ordeal.. but it looks like the war is coming to us too...", Fury said, a bead of sweat dripping from his head. The Avengers sat in silence. It hadn't been long since the last battle but this one was going to be much bigger, much harder, and they would need to work together once again to overcome the war that was heading their way.


End file.
